


Familiar

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo notices something strange about the pin-up he's looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

There was something wrong with the pin-up. It should have been a shy pose. She was spread out, but looking away like she couldn't meet the cameraman's eyes, but something was off. Grasping his cock, he came before he figured out why that look felt so damn familiar.

It was the same disdainful look he got every damn day. 

He growled and threw the magazine. "Goddamn cock-blocking monk."

And if he picked up the magazine later and stuffed it into his bag, well it was just that he didn't like for things to go to waste. Yeah, that was it.


End file.
